Spoon Island
Spoon Island is, as the name implies, an island on the outskirts of . The island is owned by Nikolas Cassadine. It was said to have been leased to the Cassadine family long ago by a Native American group. Wyndemere Wyndemere is the mansion found on Spoon Island, though many refer to it as a castle. Spoon Island was originally purchased in 1989 by Ned Ashton who bought the abandoned isle from Katherine Delafield's Aunt Iona Huntington. Ned originally intended it to be a present for his fiancée Dawn Winthrop. Iona herself returned to Port Charles after realizing that long ago she had hidden plates for an old counterfeiting machine within the castle. She broke into the house, stole back the counterfeiting plates and not being able to resist temptation, began printing phony five dollar bills in Katherine's home. In 1990, a woman named Desiree shows up in Port Charles, searching for the owners of Spoon Island on behalf of her employer. With the help of Scott Baldwin, Desiree eventually meets with Dawn and Ned who agree to let her and her boss rent Wyndemere on a month to month basis. Desiree's boss turned out to be Cesar Faison under the guise of "P.K. Sinclair". During a school field trip to Spoon Island, Robin Scorpio discovers a strange piece of crystal that turns out to summon an alien named Casey. Casey was on a mission to retrieve the powerful crystal fragments as it was left behind from a spacecraft crash. Faison was already in search of the crystals for his own nefarious purposes and prompted Scott into selling him Spoon Island. When Robert Scorpio and Anna Devane discovered Faison used his piece of the crystal to cause a black out in Port Charles, they confront him and Faison reluctantly ceded his pieces of the crystal to Casey out of obsessive love for Anna. Casey is then allowed to return home to Lumina after Robin retrieved the final crystal. Casey says goodbye to Anna, Robert and Robin then asks everyone to go into the other room while he activates the crystal and dematerializes from the living room at Wyndemere. Cassadine ownership After Faison was presumed dead, the island was taken over by the Cassadines when Stefan and Nikolas moved to town in 1996. In 1997, Stefan held the traditional Cassadine Bacchanalia Ball at Wyndemere to announce his engagement to Katherine Bell, while Luke Spencer and Alexis Davis planned to use the party as a diversion to kill fellow guest Helena Cassadine. While masked, Luke loosened the railing of a parapet so that Alexis could lure Helena into falling to her death. However, it was Katherine who was killed after she fell instead. Helena then managed to take Katherine's body and gave her an experimental medicine that brought her back to life. Ironically, about a year later, Helena pushed Katherine down that very same parapet to end her life for good after Katherine and Nikolas fell in love. In 2003, during Nikolas and Emily Quartermaine's engagement party, Summer Halloway was pushed to her death by a man named Darius who was hired by Stefan Cassadine. Darius mistakenly pushed Summer to her death as Stefan had intended Emily to be the target. When one of Lorenzo Alcazar's henchman broke into Wyndemere and tried to kill Stefan, a fire broke out which left Stefan badly burned. Luke Spencer and Stefan later got into a fight with a knife, which resulted in Stefan getting stabbed. Stefan managed to whisper eerie words to Luke just before falling from the same cliff that Summer did. He died on the cliffs of Spoon Island after being found by Lucky Spencer. After Stefan's death, the current resident Nikolas Cassadine announces his family is struggling in debt, forcing his aunt Alexis Davis to sell Wyndemere. However, Emily Quartermaine secretly bought it back for Nikolas as a Christmas present. In 2004, Cody McCall was also murdered in the catacombs under Wyndemere by his former business partner, Ben. In 2005, Wyndemere is the locale of Lucky and Elizabeth's wedding surrounded by the citizens of Port Charles, shortly after, the groom and several of the wedding party were injured in a train crash. The Black and White Ball In 2007, Nikolas, decided to hold a ball to celebrate his second engagement to Emily Quartermaine, as well as to honor the memory of her father Alan Quartermaine. During the ball, a storm started and stranded everyone on the island while madman Anthony Zacchara crashed the party. He injured Ric Lansing, shot Leyla Mir, and killed a servant, all while staying hidden in the shadows. Diego Alcazar later managed to sneak on the island and strangled the bride-to-be to death. Nikolas moves out In summer 2011, Nikolas Cassadine moves out, leaving Spoon Island to Alexis Davis. Alexis lets Ethan Lovett explore Wyndemere, when he finds a woman wearing a white dress who is revealed to be Helena Cassadine's daughter, Irina. During this, Irina's gets a psychiatrist named Ewen Keenan, who while leaving Spoon Island, saves Elizabeth Webber after she was drugged and throw off a boat by Lisa Niles. Irina is later murdered at Wyndemere by Helena's goons. Caleb Morley In early 2013, Heather Webber, Lucy Coe and Todd Manning escape from Ferncliff and temporarily seek refuge at Wyndemere. During this time Lucy dreams that Caleb Morley comes to taunt her. Caleb later kidnaps Sam Morgan and her son Danny Morgan bringing them to Wyndemere. While Rafe Kovich stays with Danny in the living room, Sam is found and rescued by John McBain and Lucy in the catacombs under Wyndemere. After a brief struggle, Caleb is supposedly killed by John. Nikolas' Return Upon returning to Port Charles in 2013, Nikolas and Spencer take residence at Wyndemere once more. Nikolas also agrees to host his mother's wedding to Scott Baldwin surrounded by friends and family. Some months later Nikolas discovers Robin Scorpio-Drake being held hostage and invites her along with Britt Westbourne to stay at Wyndemere. However Nikolas was outraged after Jerry Jacks blackmailed him into letting Cesar Faison and Liesl Obrecht take refuge with them as well. Robert Scorpio and Anna Devane later decided to deal with Faison once and for all by leaving him trapped inside one of the catacombs under Wyndemere. However unbeknownst to them, Faison managed to escape. In 2014, Heather Webber kidnaps Carly Jacks, intending to kill her and frame Franco for the crime. However, she's discovered by Luke Spencer, who she gets locked up in Miscavige, and instead takes Carly to the catacombs in Wyndemere. When Cameron Spencer, Emma Scorpio-Drake and Spencer discover Heather she tells them there's a Chupacabra hiding in the stables to keep them from finding Carly. Before Heather can kill Carly, she's discovered by Franco, whom she shoots, but is later stopped by Anna Devane. In 2015, when Spencer hosts his birthday party at Wyndemere, Cameron accidentally starts a fire which traps Spencer and Emma in the castle. Both were later rescued by Nikolas, however Spencer was left with a scar on his face. Later that year, Laura Spencer returned to Port Charles and took up a permanent residence at the castle. In 2016, after Elizabeth Webber's house blows up, Nikolas offers to have her and the boys stay at Wyndemere. However this was short lived as Nikolas's new wife Hayden Barnes berates Elizabeth into leaving. Valentin Takes Over Within a couple months, Nikolas' long lost uncle Valentin Cassadine resurfaced and managed to manipulate Nikolas into signing over his entire family estate and fortune. Nikolas is later seemingly killed by Valentin himself. Following this, Laura sent Spencer away to boarding school and attempts to sell Wyndemere. However Valentin is released from jail and returns to Port Charles announcing he is now the owner of the castle. The castle was unknowingly owned by Valentin since 2014, when his oldest brother Stavros died for the last time for it's revealed through Mikkos' hidden will that he left all of the Cassadine Estate to the eldest living son. With Stavros and Stefan dead, Valentin was believed to be the only living son hence removing any claim Nikolas and Spencer had on the inheritance and making him sole heir to the Cassadine Empire with his daughter Charlotte to follow after him. In early 2018, Faison returns to Port Charles and kidnaps Liesl Obrecht, taking her to the stables at Wyndemere. When Faison discovers Lulu Spencer-Falconeri attempting to rescue Obrecht he traps her and gases the room leaving both to die. However, Lulu remembered the catacombs under the stables, where she and Liesl hid until they were rescued by Dante Falconeri and Sonny Corinthos. In July 2018, Liesl Obrecht kidnapped and held Peter August hostage in revenge for his hand in her son’s death. When Liesl was in danger of being discovered she took and hid Peter in the stables at Wyndemere. After Nina Reeves became involved she opted to turn Peter in but not before Liesl could set the stables on fire. Nina and Peter became trapped inside as the fire raged but were soon rescued by Valentin and Hamilton Finn. Valentin later stated that the stables were burned to the ground. In July 2019, after Brad Cooper threw Liesl off of the Haunted Star, Nina, feared for her aunt’s safety and moved her into Wyndemere. In January 2020, Valentin planned to host to his own wedding to Nina Reeves at Wyndemere. However Nina planned to use this opportunity to expose Valentin for his lies. She teamed with Jasper Jacks who revealed that Nikolas was still alive and searching for a codicil to Mikkos's will that would return everything to Nikolas if Valentin should make a play for the Cassadine estate. Valentin was in fact revealed to be Helena's son removing any claim he had to the Cassadine fortune. After Valentin unknowingly sold the codicil to Ava Jerome, he attempted to black mail her into turning it over on the wedding day. When Ava refused, Valentin attempted to kill her by pushing her off of the parapet at Wyndemere. Ava was soon rescued from the water by Nikolas who revealed himself during the ceremony. After Nikolas exposed Valentin and was proven to be the true heir to the Cassadine fortune, Valentin left Spoon Island leaving Nikolas as the sole owner once more. Nikolas and Ava also used this opportunity to wed at Wyndemere. Gallery Wyndermere1990.png|Wyndemere. (1990) WyndermereBallroom.png|Stefan Cassadine holds the Bacchanalia Ball at Wyndemere. (1997) Wyndemere05.png|Lucky and Elizabeth wed in the ball room of Wyndemere. (2005) NikolasEmilyBall.png|Nikolas and Emily hold their Black and White Ball at Wyndemere. (2007) LauraPortrait.png|A portrait of Laura Spencer hangs in Wyndemere. WyndemereHaunted.png|Wyndemere abandoned. (2011) Wyndemere2014.png|Wyndemere. (2014) Wyndemere2015.png|Wyndemere. (2015) gh-valentin-charlotte-lulu-nina.jpg|Valentin with his daughter Charlotte, her mother Lulu and Nina. (2016) Nikolas and Ava Wedd.png|Nikolas and Ava Jerome wed at Wyndemere. (2020) Category:Locations Category:1990s Category:2000s Category:2010s